


The Old Heroes

by HarvestWitch



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestWitch/pseuds/HarvestWitch
Summary: A collection of pictures that comprise snapshots of my character's lives throughout World of Warcraft, ending just before Shadowlands.I made this as a tribute to my old account, which I am retiring with the Shadowlands pre-patch, and thought other people might like to see it.Each chapter covers an expansion, each character will have 3 pictures spread through the chapters.
Kudos: 4





	1. Vanilla and before

Nestia, at Mt Hyjal, shortly after the War of the Ancients.

Kinryn moves to the newly built Temple of Elune in Teldrassil.

Lenoa begins her Druid training in Moonglade.

Oolagh begins her journey in Bloodhoof Village.

Naria at the crossroads to investigate the oases and the Wailing Caverns.

Skarn, a newly trained Troll Shaman, at Sen'jin Village.

Beltros, a troll priest with an interest in what the Gurubashi are doing with their Loa.

Desola a newly raised Forsaken with an interest in Alchemy.

Meebs, an aspiring tinkerer with a sense of humor.


	2. The Burning Crusade

Malva, furious at the demonic destruction in Felwood, swears to eradicate any demons she finds, and begins the search for new powers to assist her goal.

Yvena, one of the Blood Elves to join Kael'thas in Outland, finds that the goals of the Illidari are far preferable to those of her Prince, and swiftly abandons her monarch in order to learn their ways.

Falari, a Blood Elf Mage, visits the shrine of Dath'remar.

Solaya, a new Blood Knight recruit, on the lookout for withered that might threaten Falconwing Square.

Varaina, an assassin who has found a glut of contracts for killing scourge in the Ghostlands.

Zivora is more than a little unhappy to find that her people are once again on the run from the Legion, as she boards the Exodar.

Lexroni, after waking from the crash, is swift to search the wreckage for survivors.

Selkla is quick to explore this new world, fascinated by the creatures, as well as how easy it is to reach the elements here, as opposed to the crumbling world her people fled.

Xeras finds herself needing a moment to take in the destruction of Bloodmyst Isle, not just from the crash, but also their sabouters. Running is no longer an option, they've finally been caught.

Takarah makes her way to Nagrand, where the last of the Mag'har still live.

Selkla finds herself in Zangarmarsh, helping the Cenarion Circle deal with the drought, and the Naga who are causing it.

There isn't a huge amount of study to be done in Terokkar, but there are magical devices made by Kael'thas's people that need to be destroyed.

Lexroni finds a plentiful supply of demons in Shadowmoon valley, quite unsurprisingly.

Varaina finds the 'rogue academy proprietor' in Shattrath and finds amusement in listening to her stories, when she has time to kill.

Falari attempts to prepare herself to hunt and kill her own people, and prince. She is still in shock at his betrayal of her already struggling people.

Solaya returns to the Sunwell for the first time since the scourge defiled it, to stop Kael'thas's scheme and, with enough determination, restore the lifeblood of her people.


	3. Wrath of the Lich King

Ashnaia in the Plaguelands.

Having lost everything in the Scourge Invasion, Juel spends all her time in the Ghostlands, eradicating as many as she can.

Gaile, having managed to regain her mind, escapes Shadowfang Keep and Arugul's control.

Meebs joins the alliance forces at Borean Tundra, and discovers something disturbing about the origins of her people.

Desola works with the Ebon blade forces in Zul'drak, and finds some rare, sadistic amusement in the form of the flight master, Arrowface.

Ashnaia makes her way to Northrend, and finds some of her former kin.

Gaile finds herself in Grizzly Hills, fighting Worgen. The irony of having to hide her true form while others are watching, yet not her nature as a Death Knight, is not lost on her.

Juel helps the Ebon Blade make a base in Icecrown, to strike at the Lich King directly.


	4. Cataclysm

Wilomina, a newly trained Warrior, helps keep the worgen at bay while the citizens evacuate.

Sabiah keeps track of threats in the forest as the Gilnaean citizens take refuge in a nearby abandoned village.

Morwenn, a druid and healer, helps her people settle into their new home, the Howling Oak in Darnassus.

Rosine quickly sets herself up in SI:7, information is, after all, the best defense *and* offense.

Evahain, used to finding the dark and haunted places, is quick to find out who is in the basement of the Slaughtered Lamb in Stormwind.

When Gallywix is called away on Horde Business, the Goblins are quick to take advantage of his 'pleasure palace', and Beelix is no exception.

The Highbourne rejoin their night elf kin and begin teaching the night elves the ways of the Arcane again. Despite this, Thelune finds it prudent to keep to herself most of the time.

The Tauren people begin to train new fighters, who derive their powers from the sun, An'she. Tala is among the first of the new recruits.

New problems require new solutions, and Malani is one of the first of the Darkspear to train in Druidism. For the moment though, she takes some time to assist in the raptor breeding and rearing.

Sylvanas returns to her people, bringing with her the Val'kyr, and with them, come a new generation of Forsaken, Heziah among them.

After the tsunami that hit Booty Bay, Beltros and Zandrel are fortunate enough to find some salvaged alcohol to share after a long day of assisting with repairs.

Despite knowing in advance what would happen, some of the Night Elves evacuated Auberdine too late. Thaelune travels to Lor'danel to save who she can, which is sadly few.

In Stonetalon mountains, Naria retreats from the fighting to contemplate what their new, more aggressive warchief will mean for the future of the horde, and how many others will feel enabled to wreak destruction because of him.

The Stonetalon Mountains are not only completely flooded, Talal finds herself fighting against alliance aggressors, who, previously, would not have been so bold as to attack the wind rider nests.

Oolagh goes to Desolace, and finds the land suddenly blooming with new life. The cataclysm was so destructive in so many places, it is strange, yet hopeful, that the consequences are not all negative.

The southern barrens is blooming with new life, new, aggressive life, tainted by nightmare. Malani helps Naralex find the source and, hopefully, remove the nightmare taint from the teeming jungle.

Heziah is enamored with spreading plague and destruction through Hillsbrad Foothills, looking on from the shadows, her fellow forsaken mutter about needing to find someone to corral her, the priest's power is palpable, but they need to ensure it remains under their control.

Wilomina does what she can to help the impoverished people in Westfall, those who suffer the consequences of war and decisions made by those on high. She also finds Alice, brimming with anger and disgust at the poverty these people have been placed in by circumstances completely outside their control.

Alice, having been bitten in Duskwood, is quickly seen to by Morwenn, who gives the warlock some of her own blood in the hopes of combating the feral state and allowing her to keep her mind. For now, they watch and wait.

Rosine provides some assistance to the witch of Dustwallow Marsh.

At a Gilnaean settlement in the blasted lands, Surwich, Evahain is called in to find and eliminate the source.

The fighting between horde an alliance in Felwood has begun anew with fresh recruits from the Goblin and Worgen people, Sabiah joins the latter.

Ashenvale is once again a place of conflict between the orcs and the night elves, and Nestia wants to ensure her people keep their land.

Thaelune finds herself astonished and exasperated at her people's repeated idiocy in coveting arcane powers that they cannot control, was not the well of eternity evidence enough that one must treat such magics with caution and respect?

Beelix contacts the local witch in the swamp of sorrows, and cannot quite shake the feeling that something is wrong, that something dark is nearby.

Skarn joins the Earthern Ring in Vash'jir, and finds the situation far worse than they had realised.

Lenoa returns to Mount Hyjal, and finds herself not only needing to save multiple gods from the Twilight Cult, but the land is under threat from Ragnaros himself.


End file.
